User talk:Radionate
Song Compromise Nate, check User talk:Scarecroe but I think we've reached a compromise re the publisher info on the song template. You can insert "publisher=" into the pages with the song template, immediately after "source=", without affecting the box, as the coding's not active in the template right now. Then, once all the pages are done and Scott okays it, we change the code and activate the new feature. How's that sound? (I've tried it on a few pages, including Marley and Marley, one of the few I do have publisher info for). So now the real task is for you to gather publisher info for 350 plus songs, or at least half of that. And don't forget to include the "publisher=" anyway on those where you don't have the info! --Andrew, Aleal 16:47, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :Sounds good, but I'm not doing any wiki today. I've got some flu crap, so it' just bedtime for me, sans the occassional popping on for email. --Nate Radionate 17:31, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Song Template I'm exhausted and less than gruntled, but I've changed the song template, adding the publisher, and thus pushing every existing song page off kilter. Go to it and let me or Scott know if you have any problems. Remember, if publisher is not applicable, as with all other fields, use "publisher=" but leave the rest blank. --Anrew, Aleal 01:38, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :You are a doll! I know what I'll most likely be spending my Saturday night doing now. --Nate Radionate 01:40, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::Nate, if you haven't noticed, check User talk:Aleal. Scott's still concerned about whether you'll be able to fix 350 pages without leaving a lingering mess. and unclear about why there's any point to adding the field. --Andrew, Aleal 02:24, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Beetle Bailey Hey, Nate! Thanks for adding Mort Walker's site, but I removed Beetlebailey.com. Had you visited the link? It ain't really an official site as much as an advertising page. It's to sell T-shirts to support the USO, no strip info or whatnot really, so it struck me as rather like linking to Amazon. If you can dig up a good link to the strip archive itself or something online (King Features has one somewhere), that would work better. --Andrew, Aleal 22:40, 4 March 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I just caught what they did with the Beetlebailey.com site too. I don't think I'll put the site where you can get the strips, as that tends to be more about paying for the strips to be emailed to you daily. I'll leave it at Mort's site, although I wish I could sneek in the national cartoon museum site, but I won't. --Radionate 22:46, 4 March 2006 (UTC) ::Good point. Actually, later on I may post a link to the Toonopedia history page of the strip. The problem with links for some of these things is they're too commercial and basically become a plug for a product which is just as bad as linking to Amazon.com (we have a commercial link on Muppet Meeting Films page, but there it has a full listing, useful info, and free previewable videos, so it's a valuable resource). Speaking of celebrities, feel free to go to town with William Shakespeare, which I'm creating as a stub as we speak. --Andrew, Aleal 22:49, 4 March 2006 (UTC) :::WOO HOO! Is it getting that obvious which are my favorite catagories? HA! --NateRadionate 22:51, 4 March 2006 (UTC) Radionate Superstar Hey babe: Check it out, you're already #15 on the Top 25 list! -- Danny Toughpigs 00:22, 21 February 2006 (UTC) :Sad isn't it. But I love this place. I had a hair up my ass to actually sit down and do a website this year. I had chosen Joe Mathieu since I love his artwork so much, and as a kid graduated towards his books. But this is better. To me this place is like sharing our toys with everyone. I can put up some amazing pictures, see other amazing pictures, and just read to my hearts content on everything that everyone knows. It's a thing of beauty I tell ya! --Radionate 02:12, 21 February 2006 (UTC) ::I know, I'm in love with it too. I haven't done a damn thing on Tough Pigs since Christmas, but I've been on here every day. And yeah, the best part is doing it with a bunch of other people, and sharing with everybody. Yay! -- Danny Toughpigs 02:34, 21 February 2006 (UTC) :::Hey, I have a couple things to point out. First up, we're italicizing show names, like Sesame Street. Number two is that if you're adding a picture that's smaller than 300px (like Old Lady) then don't do the "thumb|300px" thing. That'll actually size the picture up to 300, which makes it all grainy and yucky looking. For smaller pictures, you can just put . And that's two to grow on! -- Danny Toughpigs 16:24, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Italics. I must remember to italicize. I hope I haven't missed too many. sigh. And thanks for the tip on the pictures. Since I'm not that computer saavy, the whole pixel thing helps. I've actually been shrinking most of my pictures before sticking them on here, and in the case of the Old Lady picture, I guess I just shrunk her down to small. Now who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks? --Radionate 16:30, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Don't worry about the ones you might have missed -- there's plenty of italics clean-up that needs to be done all over. We didn't even decide on a system of what gets italicized and what doesn't until about a month into the project. -- Danny Toughpigs 17:15, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia Links Hey, Nate! Great work adding Wikipedia links, and pesky details such as birth years, to the celebrity pages. I removed the one for Charlie McCarthy, since the page is actually a redirect to Edgar Bergen, and there's already a Wiki box there. Says a lot I suppose that Wikipedia redirects one to the other, whereas here, Charlie gets to shine on his own. --Andrew, Aleal 06:14, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :Thanks Andrew! I'm taking my time doing the celebrities, but it's one of my favorite places around here to work on, so I figured I'd start small by doing the little detailed stuff, since I figured everyone else would be clamoring to put in the main stuff if it isn't already there. Plus it's good practice for me! --Radionate 22:15, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::Hey Nate, I didn't add a Wiki link to Wegman because that actually goes to a disambig page. Is there a way to alter that so it goes directly? --Andrew, Aleal 21:53, 21 February 2006 (UTC) :::I don't know. I saw that too, but included it, since the option is there to go directly to his page, but I'm not sure how to make it go directly there. I'm not that Wiki swift yet. --Radionate 21:57, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Talk boxes Hey babe: You're becoming a wiki superstar, so here's another trick for you. When you post a question on a talk page, you can add a "talk box" to the article page by adding this template: . That adds the box, and automatically lists it on Active talk pages, which directs people to your question. Cool, yeah? -- Danny Toughpigs 02:19, 16 February 2006 (UTC) :I just figured that out right before you posted! I tried it out on the Angus page, where I posed a question. Don't hesitate to tell me I'm screwing anything up either. I'm still struggling with some parts, but I think I've got it now. I have a feeling my nights will now be spent on Wiki instead of just staring at a TV. One question I do have is how do you create a list of things you want to work on? I've seen them on some of your pages, and I'd like to somewhat outline for myself areas I'd like to focus on. --Radionate 02:23, 16 February 2006 (UTC) ::You're screwing everything just right, baby. Have you seen the Muppet Wiki FAQ? That's got all the tricks on it. ::I'm happy that you're getting into the wiki -- it's addictive, isn't it? I love it. You can make a To Do list on your user page -- just click on that "user page" tab! You can edit it just like any other page. There's also that little navigation bar at the very top right of the screen, so you can get to your user page and talk page anytime. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:29, 16 February 2006 (UTC) :::I constantly reference the FAQ page for certain things, but I suppose I should read the whole thing a few more times to soak it all in. I thought creating a to do list was more complicated then that. But I did it. Just call me slow tonight, I was up until 1 am on Wiki!! --Radionate 02:47, 16 February 2006 (UTC) Nate in the house Hey, Nate! It's good to see you here! Let me kow if you have any questions and do check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ. (One note: to sign your name to talk pages, enter four tildes like this: ~~~~) -- Scott Scarecroe 22:30, 12 February 2006 (UTC) :testing this to see if I'm doing this right. - Radionate 23:56, 13 February 2006 (UTC) ::Yup, you did ;) -- Scott Scarecroe 00:20, 14 February 2006 (UTC) :::Hi, Nate! How you doing, baby? -- Danny Toughpigs 01:48, 14 February 2006 (UTC) ::::DANNY!!! I'm trying to figure out how to use this damn thing! But I love it! It's such a fantastic idea to share things with the whole community! I just gotta figure out things here, mainly how to create pages that aren't there yet. Radionate 21:47, 14 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Aw, that's easy. Just go up to the address bar and put the page you want after wiki/. You can even put in spaces, and it'll make them into _ for you. You should check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ; there's lots of good tips there. Or leave a message on my talk page if you've got questions! -- Danny Toughpigs 21:55, 14 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Okay. I uploaded a picture today. WOO! If there were issues or I did it wrong you guys (Danny, Scott, Anthony) let me know what I need to do differently/correct. Not like you don't have 1000000000 other pages to go over as well. Radionate 23:25, 14 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::Wow, what a great picture! I love it. There is one thing to do differently -- put the image tag at the very top of the page, so the text goes around it. You'd put the tag at the bottom of the Muppet Show On Tour page. Not a big deal. And yay for uploading pictures. -- Danny Toughpigs 23:49, 14 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::By George I think I'm finally getting it! I played around for awhile with it! -Radionate 23:59, 14 February 2006 (UTC)